Slow Down
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: When Wally first gets his powers, all he wants to do is keep going, but he has to slow down. I suck at summaries


Barry watched as the new little speedster ran laps in super speed. Wally couldn't believe he now had super speed like his uncle.

Barry laughed as Wally tried stopping like Flash, but skidding and falling instead.

"It's gonna take some practice to stop on the spot." Wally just kept running around, sliding into stops and jumping over small obstacles.

"Can we run home? I wanna Race Uncle Barry!"

"Aw, you know I can't say no to a race." They got into a starting position.

"Ready, Set, Go!" The two speedsters took off to their home. Barry was running a little over half his top speed, but it was still slightly faster than Wally. They made it home in no time, but Wally wasn't ready to stop there. He started running up and down the stairs and around the house.

"Slow down, kiddo. You still have homework and chores to do before you keep running all day."

Wally pouted as he came to a stop. But he soon got an idea, and he ran up the stairs to his room. He sped through his homework, and he cleaned his room in a matter of seconds. He ran back downstairs, and cleaned the living room. He swept the kitchen floor, and took the trash out. He stopped with a smaller skid an looked up at Barry.

"Done!" Barry looked at his watch. Wally finished all his work in less than two minutes.

"Nice job, but you should probably slow down kid." Barry did his best to help the kid with his new powers.

"But I'm not ready to slow down! This is too much fun!" Wally kept running different routes around the house. Barry sighed. It was too bad for him that Iris was out of town for the weekend.

Hours passed, and the little speedster did not slow down.

"Wally, you need to slow down."

Wally finally stopped, defeated. His stomach growled loudly, so they decided to eat dinner. Wally scarfed down the food that was on his plate, and jumped out of his seat.

"Lets play a game! Football! Lets play football!" Wally ran outside and grabbed a football that was lying next to the garage. Barry decided to let the kid have fun for a little while longer before he made Wally stop. They played for about an hour, but it was too dark for them to see the ball. When they went in, the clock said it was already 10:25.

"Okay kiddo. It's about time for bed." Wally let out an exaggerated whine.

"I don't wanna sleep yet."

"Sorry, but I promised your mom and dad you'd be in bed by ten thirty."

Wally went up stairs with a sad look on his face. Barry yawned and decided to turn in too. Wally was going to be much harder to take care of.

…

Twenty minutes after Barry had went to bed, Wally crept outside and started running around the block. The neighborhood was always quiet at night, and everyone was in bed, so nobody noticed the boy running in the street at super speed.

After a while, Wally started slowing down. He didn't think much of it, and went back to running around the house, but soon even that was too tiring, but he wasn't ready to slow down. He wanted to run forever.

Suddenly, Wally realized that he had been ignoring the hunger pangs that had been welling up inside him, and a sharp feeling in his gut made him trip up while running, and he hit a cabinet, spilling pots and pans, and making a lot of noise. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Why was he so hungry? He wanted to get up and get something from the fridge, grab something out of the pantry, eat anything he could get his hands on, but he was out of energy.

…

Barry was awoken by the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. He ran down to find Wally curled up on the floor.

"Wally!" He slid to the boy's side. Wally was unconscious and holding his stomach.

Barry sighed in relief, knowing that nothing was _horribly _wrong. He picked the boy up, grabbed some candy bars out of the cabinet and carried him to his room.

After a few hours, Wally finally stirred awake, confused and hungry.

"Uncle Barry?" Barry was seated next to his bed.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" He reassuringly brushed Wally's hair out of his face.

"'M hungry." Wally mumbled with his eyes half shut. Barry half unwrapped one of the candy bars and handed it to him. He gladly took it and started eating.

"Now do you see why I wanted you to slow down?"

Wally nodded his head. "Are you mad?" Wally voice was small and innocent.

Barry smiled. "Of course not. I've done the same thing lots of times. Just slow down sometimes."

Wally fell back asleep after finishing his candy bar. Barry took the wrapper and tucked in his nephew. As he was closing the door to the room, he looked back at the boy sleeping peacefully. Maybe one day he could join Flash on patrol.

…

Bad? Good? So horrible that it's a disgrace?

I had a really good idea for a Wally/Barry story, but then I lost it, but then I thought of this! I know it's kinda terrible, but I tried! Please tell me what you think! (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
